Nightmare for Eternity
By Willowpaw/step entry for laurelpaw's one-shot contest a story for haunted dreams introduction Greetings. You might know me as the 'one who haunts her dreams.' Although most cats call me Sootfrost. And, as you probably know already, I am the supposed villain of her story. Not mine. So you can sit down and listen to my tale. Grab a piece of prey. Get comfortable. Muffle your ears, if you'd like. I don't think you want to. So just listen, and see the true story of my love's betrayal (to put it short, it's love that just killed her mate). part one We hunted together. We patrolled together. We ate together. We slept together. Minnowflight and I pretty much did everything together. Until he set paw in camp. I have to admit that he was handsome. Strong. Courageous. Unbelievably respectful to the extremely cranky elders. It wasn't hard to see that he was the leader's pet. And if it wasn't hard for me to see that, it also wasn't hard for Minnowflight to see that too. That was bad. Because I already felt something was wrong the first day Mallowheart spoke to Minnowflight. It was too late for me to stop it. If I ever could have in the first place. His voice was thick as the blanket of reeds by the river, and it was amazingly smooth like the purest honey. No she-cat could resist that. I think. She loved it. That was for sure. Well, if you want to hear my opinion.. I. Officially. Hated. It. Minnowflight fell into his stupid trap. She fell for him. His wooing, his gentle tail twined with hers, his ability to make her laugh and blush. Every day, every sunrise, every heartbeat. I couldn't bear it anymore. My claws slid out, my jaws were pulled in a snarl, my teeth were gleaming, and hungry to tear into flesh. I was no longer Sootfrost. I was a killer. part two My mind was caught in a storm of what, what, what. But my mind was telling me to do SOMETHING. To be more specific, it was telling me to find Minnowflight, and to confront her about her betrayal. So I followed my instincts. My paws thrummed against the forest floor, my claws sunk into the slick leaves. My head urged me desperately to find Minnowflight, find Minnowflight, find Minnowflight. That thought repeated in my mind. I stuck to it, because then, I thought it was a good idea. One thing I learned: it wasn't a good idea at all. Although by the time I realized that, it was too late. I found Minnowflight in the place I thought she would be: in the place where she trained her apprentice. It was a secluded hollow, where the reeds waved peacefully and cranes glided gracefully in the cloud-splotched sky. After this, nothing would ever be peaceful again in this hollow. --- I whirled around. It was Minnowflight. And Mallowheart. I couldn't stop myself. I drew myself up and glared at the so-called warrior. "You stole my mate!" I spat venomously. Minnowflight's shocked gaze told me something was wrong. I wasn't thinking clearly enough to ponder on that, though. I didn't have time to waste. And I did the thing I regretted for the rest of my life. I pounced on Mallowheart. My claws ripped at him, and my jaws snapped near his throat. However, he just stared calmly at me. And I was unsatisfied by his unresponsiveness. "Aren't you going to fight for your precious she-cat?" I taunted, hurling a tattered laugh at him. Nothing. He said nothing. '' I roared with fury, and plunged my claws into his flesh. I tore and ripped and shredded. I loved the feeling of the power and blood dripping through my claws. I loved the grimace on his face, and the pleads of mercy. The power. ''Power. A sudden screech ripped me back into reality, and I saw what I had done. Mallowheart was drowning and choking in his streams of overflowing blood. And Minnowflight was looking at me with a dark look in her once-shining blue eyes. It wasn't good. It told me it was already over for us. Hopelessness. With a tinge of grief and just... more hopelessness. She had already given up on our love. On our endless possibilities together. And worst of all... On me. It was over. Also meaning, I didn't fight back anymore. The hopeless look in her gaze faded into the storm of emotions. It was replaced with anger. She leaped onto me with a thump and a wild look in her eyes. "You'll pay!" She screamed at me. "You'll be sorry!" I suddenly understood what it felt like. To be the one under the claws, to be the one pinned down, to never come back up again. Apparently Minnowflight didn't understand yet. Like me, who was previously tearing Mallowheart to shreds a few heartbeats ago. But she would know soon. Through a different way. I closed my eyes, and waited for my impending doom. It came. But unlike Mallowheart, I didn't cry in pain or screech for mercy. I fell to the ground. And stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. Until I felt it was coming. Death was coming for me. It was my time, unfortunately, at twenty-eight moons old. But I was ready to go, with one more thing to say to her: "You cannot hide from me." That seemed to snap Minnowflight back into herself. She stared at me. Then her claws. Then Mallowheart. A whisper. "What have I done?" I didn't reply. There was no power left in me. It had all drained away. "I'm sorry, Sootfrost. I really am. Please believe me, and think of what I'm going to tell you when you're up in the stars." I already knew that StarClan wasn't planning on welcoming me with open paws. But I gave a weak nod. "Sootfrost, I'm expecting your kits." Category:Fanfiction Category:Haunted Dreams Universe Category:One-Shot Category:Completed Fanfiction